


And He Changes

by BiBitch1776



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitch1776/pseuds/BiBitch1776
Summary: It's been about a month since the play and basically everything is back to normal. Except that Jeremy has some new discovered feelings towards his best friend after a few steamy dreams.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bmc fanfic so take it easy on me folks

“Jeremy are you coming?”

“Yeah I’ll be right there give me a second.” I pulled up my pants and put on a shirt and walked out the door. “Jeez took you long enough.” My best friend Michael said as we walked to his PT Cruiser. “I didn’t take that long.” I replied as I opened the door on the passenger side. His car was really shitty but it worked well enough to get to school and back. “I was waiting at least an hour.” 

“You were not.”

“Yes I was.”

“No you weren’t” 

“You just have no concept of time.”

“Neither do you.”

“Shut up I like this song.” Michael ended our argument by turning up the radio. I went to turn it down but he slapped my hand away. It should be illegal for him to drive and listen to music. There have been several times where we almost got in an accident because he got way to into the song and started dancing to it. Whenever I tell him to turn off the radio he always tells me that they put the radios in the cars for a reason. The people who do that obviously haven’t met MIchael.

We arrived at school and got out of his monstrosity of a car and walked into school. I shivered and Michael looked at me. “Did you forget your cardigan?” he knew me too well. I nodded and he sighed. “I have a free period next so I’ll run over and get it.”

“You don’t have to” I tried to protest but he shushed me. “I will go and get it but you owe me big time ok?” I nodded again and walked to my first class. This was the only class I had with Michael. Other than lunch obviously but I don’t count that as a class. This class was unfortunately the worst class ever. It was history and so boring. The teacher was a bitter old lady who just stood and talked the whole class about boring shit. She also insisted on keeping the room super cold all the time so I was shivering even more. The only thing protecting me from the cold back of the chair was my thin striped t-shirt. Michael took his usual seat next to me and rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He usually tired to sleep in this class. He has gotten caught twice already by the teacher and she convinced the principle to give him a detention both times. 

After about fifteen minutes, the teacher caught him. It wasn’t that hard as you could hear him snoring from across the room. “Mr. Mell?” She suddenly had an evil grin. Michael groaned something intelligible and adjusted his head. His glasses were crooked. I tried to nudge him awake but he just pushed me away. “Michael!” I whisper-yelled at him, trying anything to wake him up. I poked and pinched him until he eventually opened his eyes. He yawned, “what the hell do you want Jer?” I looked at the teacher, who was staring intently at him, and he immediately understood. His moms were not going to be happy as this would be his third detention this year. 

He was miserable the rest of the day. He was so distracted by everything that had happened that he forgot to go get my cardigan. I decided I would do something to cheer him up. After lunch, I had chemistry. I was terrified but ready to do anything to make him feel better. I hated seeing him all sad and shit. I sat on the cold chair and popped some gum in my mouth. I started to chew it obnoxiously loud with my mouth open. The teacher looked at me and I did my best to not cower in fear. “Are you chewing gum?” He asked calmly. I pulled out my phone and answered without even looking at him, “Yep.” I was doing my best not to look at his face. “Spit out your gum and put away your phone.” he demanded. “No. I don’t think I will.” I took out a piece of paper from my bag and made it into a sloppy paper airplane. “What are you doing?” He seemed shocked. I usually didn’t cause much trouble in his class so it makes sense he would be surprised when I was breaking a lot of the rules. I threw the paper airplane in a random direction, ignoring his question. I spit out my gum and stuck it to the bottom of the chair. “Mr. Heere! Principal's office!” He finally had enough and I walked out of the room, feeling pretty proud of myself. 

I didn’t see Michael the rest of the day until detention. This was my first detention ever so I had no idea what it would be like. Michael said it wasn’t bad so hopefully he was right. I walked into the classroom we were supposed to go into for detention and saw him. He was in the back row. He had a notebook open and was chewing on his pencil eraser with a concentrated look on his face. Whenever he was focused he got wrinkles on the bridge of his nose and tapped his foot. I walked to the empty seat next to him silently and sat down. I wanted to let him know I was there, but I also wanted to see how long he could go without noticing me. A teacher I didn’t recognize was in the front of the room. “A reminder that there will be no talking or cell phone use during detention. You are welcome to do schoolwork, read, draw, or nothing.”

I wasn’t allowed to talk to him? All seemed hopeless until I remembered that there are other ways we could communicate. I took out a sheet of paper and placed it on my desk. I took out a pencil and wrote: Hiya buddy. I folded up the paper and ‘dropped’ it on the floor next to Michael. He wasn’t paying attention still so I coughed loudly. He shot up and looked at me. He looked like a cross between confused and happy. I pointed at the paper on the ground and he picked it up and unfolded it. He scribbled something on it and passed it back to me. 

What are you doing here?

Aren’t you glad to see me?

Yeah but why are you here?

Detention

No shit. Why are you in detention?

I chewed gum in chem

Lol you got a detention for that?

Obviously

Was this on purpose?

Why would I get a detention on purpose?

Idk it seems like some dumb shit you would do to ‘cheer me up’

Well are you cheered up?

Yes

So it worked

I guess. You don’t need to get in trouble for me

A little trouble is healthy every once in a while.

We continued to write notes to each other on the paper until detention was over. We walked out of the building together. “Wanna go to my place tonight?” Michael asked, opening the car door. “Yeah sure. Can we stop at my place first? I wanna go get some stuff.” I asked him, getting into the piece of crap he calls a car. “Oh shit. I just remembered. I never got your cardigan. Sorry man.”

“It’s fine. I survived.” we stopped at my house and I ran inside. I grabbed my cardigan, some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and an extra pair of underwear, and shoved them into a drawstring bag. My dad was away for the day so I didn’t have to worry about asking him. I put the bag on my shoulder and walked out, locking the door behind me. I climbed into the car. “Ready?” Michael asked when I buckled my seatbelt. “Yeah” 


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is some steamy stuff in Heere

Michael and I have been best friends for around twelve years. We tell each other everything. Even if it’s gross or embarrassing and usually it was. What he doesn’t know is that I have been keeping a secret from him for months. It wasn’t a bad secret but it wasn’t good. I have been having weird dreams about him. It’s normal for someone you hang around all the time to pop up in your dreams sometimes, but not like this. 

The first dream I had about him was a couple months ago. We were sitting in Michael’s basement playing video games. Pretty normal. Then he pauses the game and looked into my eyes. I remember exactly what he said. “I want you Jeremy.” after that, he leaned in to kiss me and just when our lips were about to touch, the dream ended and I woke up really sweaty with a confused boner. He said those words with such passion and desperation. I almost got hard thinking about it. When I woke up, I was hard and confused. I wanted to know why the hell I would dream about that. That was only the first dream. The second dream he kissed me. Each dream I had, we seemed to go farther and farther. The last dream I had though, was the weirdest. After he kissed me, we made out for a while and then he starts to jerk off, moaning my name. What the hell is wrong with me? No one has dreams like this about their best friend. I don’t even think I’m gay! Why the fuck am I having sex dreams about my best MALE friend. 

After those dreams, I couldn’t look at him the same way. Everytime he said my name, I got shivers down my spine, thinking of the way he moaned it. Everytime we played video games I kept waiting for him to pause it and kiss me. It had gotten to the point where I was waiting eagerly each night for the dream to continue and even masturbating to him when I woke up hard. We hadn’t had a proper sleep over since these started and I was pretty nervous for tonight. What would he think if he heard me moaning his name in my sleep? 

Michael stopped at 7/11 on the way to his house to get slushies and ended up spilling it all over me. “Oh shit. Sorry Jeremy. Here I got it.” He scrambled to get napkins and proceeded to try to clean all the slushie off my lap. I was glad I brought extra underpants. At one point he got a little too close for comfort to a certain place and I shifted away hastily. “I-It’s okay. I can just shower at your house. I brought extra clothes.” He apologized a few more times and then we were back on the road again. I got out of the car, looking at the red stains all over me. I don’t even know how it got in my hair. We got inside and I made a beeline for the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the laundry room first. 

When I got in the shower, it looked like I was still hard from the close encounter earlier and I sighed. Is it so wrong to jack off in your friends shower? Yes. Was I going to do it anyway? Hell yes. I decided to get off before washing. I put a hand on my dick and started rubbing slowly. It felt so wrong but that was turning me on even more. I starting going faster. I moaned a little louder than I should have but thank god no one heard. Or maybe someone heard and just didn’t say anything. If I heard Michael jacking off in the shower I wouldn’t say anything. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Michael. I imagined he was moaning my name, like in the dream. I wished it was him jacking me off. His hands are a lot bigger than mine. I felt a warm feeling down below. I couldn’t help myself, I moaned a lot louder than I should have. Unless he was listening to music on his headphones, Michael definitely heard that. A few seconds later, I came on the shower floor. After that I just finished washing myself and got out of the shower.

I got dressed in my spare clothes and went into his bedroom. I didn’t knock and regretted it. This wasn’t the first time I’ve walked in on him masturbating but the last time was before the dreams started. I was paralyzed. He was wearing his headphones and didn’t hear me come in. He didn’t notice me and I just stood there watching him touch himself. I felt so wrong. I could feel myself getting hard again. He was getting into it and I heard him moan. It wasn’t loud. I wouldn’t have been able to hear if I wasn’t in the same room as him. I wondered who he was thinking about. I wanted to hear his beautiful moan again. It was even better than in my dream. He was still in his sweatshirt but he had taken of his sweatpants from earlier and was in his boxers. I wished he would take that hoodie off. He started pumping himself faster and I heard him moan again. I was aware that my breathing was getting heavier. I had never been this turned on before. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. I knew he was going to come soon and I should leave but I wanted to watch. He mumbled something under his breath and he came on his leg. My legs became unstuck and I tried to get out of his room as fast as possible before he saw me. What would he think if he knew I was just standing there watching him masturbate. He’d probably think I was some kind of pervert. 

Unfortunately he saw me. “Jeremy! H-how long have you been in here?” He exclaimed, covering himself with his pants. “N-not long.” I said, still facing the door. “S-sorry for that.” 

“No it’s my fault. I should have knocked.” I left the room before things could get any more awkward. At least he didn’t know that I was standing there for a good five minutes before he noticed. He came out of his room fully clothed, his face was bright red. Mine was too. “Apocalypse of the Damned?” I asked, breaking the awkward silence. He looked relieved. “Hell yeah! Let’s finally beat level nine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its kinda short


	3. Gettin Stoned in the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get high soooo...

We unspokenly decided to pretend it never happened. We headed down to the basement and Michael switched on the console. He grabbed a controller and quickly turned it on. “Player one!” He exclaimed. I grabbed his other controller and saw two dots light up on it. “Player two.” 

We played for a while and I seemed to forget about everything I was stressed about. Video games were an awesome outlet to get out all my frustration. I blew up zombie after zombie and things seemed normal. “Dude zombie!” Michael yelled at me. I shot it. “Watch out!” I yelled back. After a while, Michael paused the game and all of my feelings from before were back. He looked at me. “W-whats up?” I asked with a voice crack. He chuckled and said, “I’m tired. I think I’ll just watch you play for a while.” I let out a breath. 

“Okay.” I answered back and switched off his controller and played by myself. Eventually he rested his head on my shoulder. This was normal. We didn’t really care about that kind of thing but it was making it hard to concentrate on the game. Every now and then he’d yell out warnings of incoming zombies or make a comment about the game but other than that, I just played quietly with him watching me. 

After a while, I could hear him quietly snoring on my shoulder. I also saw a wet spot right next to his mouth. I saved the game and turned off the console. I forgot that he drooled in his sleep. I moved my shoulder slightly, causing him to slowly open his eyes. “Hey sleepy head.” I said playfully. “Hey. Did I fall asleep on you?” He asked in a very tired voice. “Yep. you drooled too.” I responded, gesturing to the wet spot on my shoulder. “Sorry dude.” 

“It’s cool.” Michael pulled out a sandwich bag. “Wanna get stoned?” He asked with a smirk. “Yeah man.” He rolled a joint for him and a smaller one for me. I had never been much of a smoker and my asthma didn’t help matters. I took the smaller one and Michael lit it for me. We were lucky his moms weren’t home. 

After five minutes, we were pretty high. We decided to play go fish with a random deck of cards we found. We both forgot how many cards we were supposed to play with so he just handed out all of them. The game just went downhill from there. We just ended up on the floor, laughing our asses off at some lame joke we couldn’t remember. “Jeremy?” Michael asked after we stopped laughing. “What?” 

“You know you’re my favorite person.” He said quietly but I heard him perfectly. I could tell he was 100% honest. “You’re mine too.” I looked at him. His eyes were such a nice shade of warm brown. I could see all the smudges on his glasses and we somehow got really close to each other. My mind was still foggy and our faces were inches apart. I wanted to touch him. “I’m starving. Wanna get some food?” Michael asked suddenly, getting up from the floor. I jumped. “Uh I guess.” Inside I was silently begging for him not to go. “What do you want? I don’t feel like leaving the house right now so I think we have some snacks upstairs.”

“Ok that sounds fine. I don’t really feel like going anywhere either.” I got up and we headed upstairs for the snack cabinet. He opened it. “So what do you want? We have chips, Oreos, pretzels…” He trailed off. “I’ll have some Oreos.” Michael nodded and grabbed them and sat at the kitchen table. I sat next to him and grabbed an Oreo. I always pull it apart, lick the cream, then eat the cookies. “What are you doing?” Michael asked. “Eating Oreos.”

“Why are you eating it like that? Just take a bite of it.”

“But I like eating the cream stuff first.” Michael shrugged, giving up questioning my methods. “Whatever floats your boat kid. Hey did you see the creators of Apocalypse of the Damned made up some concept art for the new game?”

“Really? That’s awesome! You’ll have to show me!” Michael took out his phone and started scrolling through his camera roll. “It’s here somewhere…” He had a lot of pictures. Most of them were dumb memes he would save to show me. He also took his fair share of selfies. “Here it is!” he showed me the pictures he was talking about. “That is so cool! Do you know when it’s gonna come out?” 

“The creator said it should be out by next year. I’ll preorder it when I can.” We geeked out about video games for awhile while we were chomping down snacks. I heard the door open and I jumped. I was a pretty easy person to scare. I could be really jumpy sometimes. “Michael? Are you home?” phew. It was just his mom. “Yeah. Jeremy’s here too.” She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with us. “Hi Jeremy. Long time no see. How have you been?” I have always been really close with Michael’s family but I have not been over his house in while. Since the whole squip thing Michael and I were kinda distant. He still had trust issues and I couldn’t blame him. I abandoned him when he needed me most. He forgave me but I could sometimes see the sadness in his eyes when he thinks I’m not looking. It breaks my heart to know that he may not ever fully trust me again because of some Tic-Tac. The looks were now less often but I could still catch them every now and then. I still felt horrible about myself. He told me he forgave me about a million times but I couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was my fault. 

“I’ve been ok.” I told Micael’s mom. 

  
“Are you staying for dinner?” I thought about it and then figured why not? “Yeah sure.” 

Michael was adopted but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t like all the people in the movies who need to find their real parents. He was happy with his two moms. Michael’s not the type to go on a journey of self discovery. He has always been content. Content with his family, with his social status, his sexuality. I wish I could be like that. If I had just been content, none of this would’ve happened. Everything would be normal. Michael still had problems. He had panic attacks, he had always been pretty insecure about his body, and he had really bad social anxiety. He had to be the chillest guy I have ever met. I don’t know if it’s because of the weed or something but he was always found myself drifting towards him whenever I was stressed. He always knew the right thing to say to calm me down from whatever panic attack I was about to have. 

“So Jeremy, wanna go watch some TV?” Michael asked after a couple seconds of silence. “Yeah sure.” We put our snacks away and went back downstairs. Michael grabbed his laptop and found some random movie to watch while we laid down on his bed. Michael is a very affectionate person. He loves hugs, high fives, anything. He also liked to cuddle, which I didn’t mind before the whole sex dream thing started but now I was very aware of where he was touching. We were laying down and Michael’s head was on my chest and his hands were on my lower stomach. I tried not to think of what would happen if his hands drifted down a little further. I really did try to concentrate on the movie but my imagination got the best of me. I imagined he looked up at me and kissed me. His hands were drooping farther until they were in my pants… 

“Jeremy?” Michael tapped me and I snapped out of it. “W-what?” I stuttered. “I asked you a question and you ignored me. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah I just kinda zoned out, sorry. What was the question?” He looked skeptical but didn’t say anything else about it.

“Have you seen that actress somewhere else? I swear she looks really familiar…” He stopped and looked deep in thought. I loved his face when he would be thinking really hard about something. His face would get scrunched up and his eyes looked so focused. “Yeah. I think she was in one of the Marvel movies but I can’t think of who she played.” I said, recognizing her face.

“That’s right! She was that one alien lady, right?”

“Yeah I think so.” With his question answered, we went back to the movie. I wasn’t really watching. Michael’s hair looked so soft. I wondered if he would mind if I touched it. He’d probably think it was super gay but he’s also super gay. I had an internal battle about it. I decided I would touch it and if said something I would just make something up. My hands tentatively reached for his hair. It was so soft. He kind of jumped at the sudden contact but didn’t protest. I twirled around a few strands of hair with my fingers and I heard him sigh happily. I’m glad he’s enjoying himself. We spent the rest of the movie like that. Every now and then Michael would let out a quiet moan or sigh and it would fill me with butterflies. 


	4. Pros and Cons

After the movie ended we just stayed there, both happy and comfortable. The basement was usually cold but Michael was my blanket. When he initially cuddled against me, my shirt rode up a little bit at the bottom but he didn’t notice. His hand was against my exposed skin and it was making me think some...unholy thoughts. So...what do you wanna do?” Michael asked, lifting his head off my torso. My chest felt cold. I wanted him to come back and never leave. “Uhhh… I don’t know man. Is dinner gonna be ready soon?” I could feel my stomach rumbling.

“Lemme check.” Michael grabbed his phone and texted his mom. After a few seconds, there was a ping. “Dinner will be ready in like five minutes. So not much time to do anything.” we just went upstairs because there was no point in starting to do something with dinner being ready so soon. “What’s for dinner?” I asked his mom, trying to look through the glass in the oven. “Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. But we have some mac and cheese you can heat up.” his mom knew I was a picky eater, so the family usually had something I would eat in the house because if not, I would just watch them and starve. Luckily she knew it wasn’t an insult to her cooking. She could make some good chicken fingers. “Thanks!” I went to the fridge to get out the mac and cheese. “Whatchu heatin up?” Michael asked from behind me. “Just some mac and cheese.” 

“Really? Don’t you ever get sick of chicken fingers and mac and cheese?”

“I eat other stuff…” I struggled to defend myself. He smiled. “Like what?” 

“Uuhhh… I eat pizza.”

“Yeah. Everyone eats pizza.” he rolled his eyes, sitting down at the table. “Not everyone. Some people are allergic.”

“To pizza?” he asked, skeptical.

“Well not pizza specifically but the ingredients.” I took my cheesy noodles out of the microwave and sat next to Michael. We continued arguing about how picky I was until his mom placed the meatloaf on the table. “Where’s momma?” Michael asked where his other mom was. “She’s on a trip Mikey. I told you yesterday. She’ll get back on Monday.” She answered while putting the mashed potatoes on the table. I hadn’t started eating yet because I was trying to be polite and wait for them but I was getting impatient. It seemed to take forever for his mom to sit down but she did and I started to dig in. 

“So boys, how was school?” his mom asked. Did she know about the detentions? If she knew, why would she let me sleepover? “It was fine.” Michael answered. “Did anything exciting happen?” I still don’t know what she knows. I know that the school sends an email to the parents but there is definitely a chance she hasn’t checked it. I’m personally more worried about Michael’s mom’s punishment than my dad’s. My dad isn’t really one for discipline. The worst punishment he’s ever given me was I couldn’t leave the house for a week. Michael was still allowed over and I was allowed to play video games. Also it was summer so I really had no reason to leave the house. Michael’s mom was serious about punishments. Her punishments usually usually affected me also. What was I supposed to do without Michael around? I usually just ended up playing video games by myself but they were a lot more fun with another player to warn you about upcoming attacks or make funny comments about other online players' usernames. 

"Not really," Michael answered, putting on his best poker face. His mom thankfully dropped the subject after that. The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. We went downstairs afterward and looked at the boardgames. "wanna play Monopoly?" Michael asked, pointing at the game. "last time we played, you took it way too seriously." 

"it's a serious game." He argued, defending himself. "It's a game." 

"so are video games but you take those pretty seriously."

"No, I don't," I said, trying to sound confident. "You threw the controller across the room and broke it. I would call that taking it seriously." He said, knowing he had won the argument. I wasn't going down without a fight."That was one time! You always bring that up! Besides, it was only because the game glitched and I lost all my gear. You'd be pretty upset if that happened." 

We argued about that for a bit and decided on playing Life. I was a banker, since I was better at math, and he handed out the cards. We would usually complain about how unrealistic the game was. 

"You can't get divorced? Doesn't the game know that fifty percent of marriages end in divorce?"

"You're telling me I can't murder anyone? What a scam!"

"I can't be a drug dealer?"

"What if I want more than four kids?"

"I want to die at an early age!"

After I won, we decided to do some homework. After ten minutes, Michael sighed in frustration. "I can't do this!" I looked at the paper he was working on and saw it was math. "want some help?" 

"I guess." He grumbled and shoved me his paper. He had answered five of the twenty problems on the paper and two of them were wrong. He was very insecure about his math skills so I had to tread very carefully when telling him he got something wrong. “Ok so you got most of them right.” I said, starting with the good news seemed like a good idea. His face lit up and I really didn’t want to tell him he got the rest wrong. I would just lie but it was graded for correctness. “But you uhh, got these two wrong.” His face immediately fell. “It’s totally fine. I struggled with them too.” I scrambled to try to cheer him up. It didn’t work. 

“No you didn’t. You’re just saying that to make me feel better about myself.”

“I promise I’m not. They were tricky. I’m sure you just made a small mistake.”

“You don’t have to do that. I know I suck at math.”

“Dude, you have to stop getting down on yourself about this. You’re a lot better at english than I am but I don’t get like this about it.” I was starting to get agitated. He got like this everytime. I could tell he was trying to calm down and I wanted to help him but I didn’t want to deal with this. I put my hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry man. I know I get like this a lot with math. Thanks for putting up with me.” He looked at me with sad eyes and I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to do whatever it took to take that sadness out of his eyes. “It’s fine. I-I mean it’s not like I’m putting up with you. I just wanna help you.” He smiled and it relieved some of the tension. I got up. “Well we are not making any progress with homework so, wanna do something else?”

“I guess. What do you wanna do?” I knew what I wanted to do but I wasn’t going to tell him that. You don’t just tell your best friend that you want to make out with him. “Ummm...It’s getting kinda late, do you wanna try to sleep?” I knew that if I stayed up with him, in my tired state, I would do something stupid. “O-okay. I’m just going to put on some pyjamas.” He grabbed some pyjama pants and a random t-shirt of the ground and stripped. 

We always got dressed around each other but this time was different. I couldn’t help but stare. He noticed me looking while he was taking off his pants and winked. “See something you like?” I chuckled. “Yeah you wish.” I looked away but I chanced some glances every now and then. “You can turn around now, dork.” I heard him say after a little while. I felt my cheeks turn red and turned around. I wasn’t used to seeing him without his hoodie. He was wearing a Pac-Man t-shirt that I got him for Christmas a couple years ago. It was a little worn and had a small hole near the bottom and I could see his skin through it. He had naturally darker skin but I could still tell how little he saw the sun. Especially his arms. There was a definite difference in the color of his face and arms. 

We climbed into the bed he had in the basement and got under the covers. I closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to come. A million thoughts were running through my mind. The most prominent ones were about Michael. I couldn’t keep it to myself for much longer. I also couldn’t tell him. I weighed the pros and cons of telling him.

Pro: there’s a small chance he might like me back

Con: he might hate me and it could ruin our friendship

Pro: even if he doesn’t like me back, we could stay friends

Con: if we do end up together, we might break up and he’ll hate me

So far the cons are weighing out the pros. I don’t even know why I like him. Well obviously he’s awesome but like why now do I like him romantically? It’s so random. I didn’t have any of these feelings before. I wasn’t even aware I was into dudes, let alone my best friend. Do I actually like him or am I just that starved for realationships? Are there any other dudes I’m subconciously attracted to? 

Jake? I mean he’s good looking but I don’t know if I like him like that.

Rich? Not at all am I attracted to him.

I went through a mental list of every boy I could think of and there was something wrong with all of them.

Michael? The easy answer is yes but why? He’s smart. But so are other guys. He just gets me. If I need to talk to anyone, Michael is my first choice. I would never voluntarily talk to Jake about video games or fights with my dad. Jake just wouldn’t get it. Michael always knows the right thing to say. He has an amazing sense of humor. He could always make me laugh, even if I’m in a shitty mood. He has nice hair. It’s so soft and fun to touch. He also has really nice eyes. They’re such a pretty shade of brown. He always says they’re boring but I can’t agree. He has an awesome smile. I couldn’t say most of these things about anyone else I know, whether male or female. He forgave me. Anyone else would’ve left my ass after I abandoned him. I love how excited he gets about things. Like when I got him a Bob Marley poster for his birthday, he was so happy. He give the most amazing hugs. 

“Jeremy, are you up?” I heard Michael whisper next to me. I jumped slightly. “Y-yeah.” I whispered back. Why were we whispering? I wasn’t going to stop but it was weird. “I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” I answered honestly. “Any reason?” He asked. “Just thinking about stuff.” 

“What stuff?” I wasn’t going to tell him. “How lucky I am to have a best friend like you.” Okay so that’s not technically a lie. I’m in the clear, right? He can’t prove otherwise. “That was cute.” He chuckled. He has such a cute laugh. I really was lucky to have a best friend like him. “Thanks.” 

“When are we going to be BFFs?” He asked, still smiling. “I thought we were.” 

“No, we’re best friends not best friends forever.” 

“Fine then. We’re BFFs. Happy now?” 

“Very much so.” It was quiet for a little while and I asked him “why are you awake?”

“I was thinking about how weird balloons are. Like why do they exist? What’s their purpose?” I laughed. “Are you high?” That seemed like something he would say when he was high. 

“No, I’m serious. Balloons have no function.”

“They’re decoration.”

“I guess. But do they do anything other than just look nice?” 

“Not really. Well, are you counting hot air balloons?” He stared at me. “Dude, I litterally forgot those existed!” 

“Again, are you sure you aren’t high?” He laughed and we talked for a while about balloons. We had a full on dicussion about balloons. I don’t think I could do that with anyone else. After about ten minutes, I yawned. “Am I boring you with my balloon conspiracy theories?” Michael asked jokingly. “No I’m just getting a little tired.” 

“Wanna try to sleep?”

“Sure.” I rolled over so my back was facing Michael and closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Mario Kart

I was in Michael’s basement. My heart was beating fast, knowing what was coming. We were playing some random video game and he paused it. “What’s up?” I asked, concerned, because he almost never pauses. He says nothing and looks in my eyes. “I want you Jeremy.” He says it with such desperation and leans in to kiss me. Our lips touch and everything feels too good to be true. He slips his tongue in my mouth and moans slightly into the kiss. Instant boner. I reach up and touch his hair. “Jeremy.” he says in a desperate voice. He taps my shoulder. “Jeremy! Wake up!” He shoves me and I shoot awake. It was just a dream. I sigh and look at Michael towering over me. “Whhaaaat?” I groan and roll over to the other side. “Wake up! It’s almost noon.” I pulled the blankets over my head. “I don’t wanna get up.” I moaned, my voice muffled from the blanket. "Well you have to. Do you want me to drag you out of bed? I will." He was serious. He's done it before. "Five more minutes!" 

"No. That's it, I am dragging you out of bed." He threw the blankets off me and I tried to grab them back but they were out of reach. “Michael! I’m cold now!” I whined but he ignored me and grabbed my wrists. “C’mon.” I pulled my arms in and he let go. “Why must you be like this?” He groaned and grabbed my ankles. “Noooo! Stop!” He paused. “Well, are you gonna get up?” 

“Yes! Just give me a minute.” He left and I stretched out my arms and legs. I looked down and saw I had a ‘sitiuation’. I groaned. Why does this have to happen now? I sat up and debated what to do. I could go to the bathroom and try to take care of it quickly. I could just ignore it and hope it goes away. I read online somewhere that if you hang upside down, the blood will go to your head instead of… you know. I thought about it. If Michael walked in on my hanging upside down with a boner, he’d laugh his ass off and never let me forget about it. Was it worth it? No. I just decided to ignore it. 

I got out of bed and checked my phone. No notifications. Typical. The only people who text me is Michael and Rich when he’s bored and Rich is spending the night at Jake’s so he is not bored if you know what I mean. It’s 11:52. I really slept in. I wonder when Michael got up? He usually wakes up before me and wakes me up when he wakes up because he gets bored. I grabbed my phone and went upstairs. There was nobody in the kitchen so I checked the living room. No one there either. I was starting to panic. Where did everybody go? I looked upstairs and didn’t see anyone. “Michael!” I shouted. I felt my heart racing in my chest. I was breathing heavily. I considered calling 911. I looked everywhere in the house and didn’t see anyone. I could call Michael. I pulled out my phone and called him. It rang a couple of times and he picked up. “Where are you?” I asked before he could say anything. “Calm down dude, I just had to run to the store real quick. I’ll be back in a bit.” My breathing slowed and I calmed down. “You can’t just leave without telling me! I thought you got kidnapped or something!”

“Bro, I just went to the store. I figured you’d still be asleep when I got back.”

“Just don’t do that again.” 

“Ok I promise. I’ll see you in about two minutes.”

“That’s specific.”

“I know. Bye.” He hung up and I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I found some poptarts and started to eat them, looking at the door. After three minutes, Michael walked in holding a few grocery bags. He was wet and dripping all over the floor. “Is it raining?” I asked. I hadn’t looked outside yet. “No I just went to the car wash with the windows down. Yes it’s raining.” He looked irritated and slammed the bags on the table. I flinched. “What’s wrong?” I asked, I knew he would go on some long rant and it was better to ask sooner than later. 

I was right. He ranted for a while about traffic, how rude the lady behind him in the store was, how high gas prices are, the list could go on forever. He stopped after a while. “You done?” I asked with a smirk. “Yeah I think that’s it.” We put away what he had bought, which was milk, eggs, chips, and soda. “Wanna play some video games?” He asked after we were done.

“Of course!” We went back into the basement and Michael took out his box of video games. “Soo...What do you want to play?” I looked at the sea of games until one caught my eye. “Mario Kart.” He looked at me and smiled. “As long as you’re okay with losing.” 

“Wow okay. Your ass is going down.” I put the game in the console. We picked our characters and started the race. I was always Princess Peach, which Michael thought was hilarious but I always did good with her. Michael was always Mario. I always told him that is probably the most basic character in the game but he insisted that they have a lot common and he feels an emotional connection to him. “Mario? C’mon man. Pick someone exciting.” 

“But I  _ am _ Mario. I’m telling you, it’s no coincidence, both our names start with M and our favorite colors are red. I also think I might have some Italian in me.” I gave up arguing with him and got tried to get myself in ‘the zone’. I had to get in the right mindset to beat his ass.

We started playing and we were pretty evenly matched. I won one and he won three. He won the last race very closely. “Fuck!” I cursed in a moment of rage and put the controller down forcefully. Michael stuck his tongue out at me like a child. “What’s wrong? Sad you lost?” 

“Oh fuck you.” He rubbed his victory in my face for a little longer then I got a call from my dad. “Jeremy where are you?” I forgot to tell him I would be at Michael’s and he just got back home from a work thing this morning. “I’m at Michael’s.” 

“You need to come home.” He sounded angry. Did he find out about the detention? He couldn’t get me too much trouble right?

“Umm okay, I’ll have Michael drop me off in a little bit.” 

“Okay.” 

“Bye dad.”   
  


“Bye.” He hung up and we went to drive to my house. I didn’t live far. I used to walk to Michael’s all the time but then he got a car and I got lazy. He parked in the drive way. “Good luck.” He said to me as I climbed out of the car. I stood on the front step for about a minute. Doing anything to prolong going inside. I finally figure that I might as well accept my fate and walked in the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Punishment

My dad was on the couch in the living when I walked in. He was watching one of his shows. When he heard me walk in, he turned off the TV and gestured for me to come to him. I slowly walked over to him. “So, I got an email from the school saying you got a detention. Care to explain?” I figured it was better to tell the truth. “Michael got a detention so I wanted to get one to cheer him up.” He seemed shocked by this answer. He was probably waiting for me for me to lie or something. “Do Michael’s mothers know this?”

“I don’t know. I’d assume so.”

“What did you two do to get detentions?”

“Michael fell asleep in class and I chewed gum in chem. So am I grounded?” 

“I uhh I have to think about it. Just go to your room for now.” I nodded and went up to my room. I put my phone on the charger and saw I had a text.

Michael aka player one: So...wat happened?

I decided to just call him because I didn’t feel like typing it all out. He answered immediatley. “What happened, are you grounded?”

“He found out about the detentions. I don’t think I’m grounded. He said he’d have to think about it but I think I’m off the hook. There’s also a chance he’s telling your moms. Sorry dude.”

“Shit! You told him everything?”

“Well I told him you fell asleep in class and that’s why you got a detention.”   
  


“Fuck! Now moms gonna make me go to bed earlier!” I laughed. “You sound like a child.”

“Children generally don’t say fuck.”

“I don’t know. Kids these days have no filter.”

“Ok grandma.” He laughed. “Oh shut up.” I said, though I was laughing too. We chatted for a little bit until I heard a knock on my bedroom door. “Oh I gotta go, I’ll let you know the verdict. Bye.”

“Bye.” He said and I hung up. “Come in!” I yelled out to my father. I did appreciate that he always knocked. He opened the door and shuffled awkwardly in my room. “Umm...So son I have decided that you are grounded.” My jaw literally dropped. “From what?” Is all I could get out. “Technology. So you’re going to have to give me your phone, laptop, and video game controller.” Shit! I didn’t clear my search history! Let’s hope he doesn’t go snooping on my laptop. I tentatively surrendered my technology. “Am I still allowed to hang out with Michael?” I asked as my dad was about to leave. “Yes but it has to be here so I can make sure you don’t use technology.” Ok. That wasn’t too bad. I could deal with that. He left my room and I went to grab my phone then realized it wasn’t there. How was supposed to tell Michael? I could walk to his house and bring him here but that is too much walking for me. I guess I would just have to wait until Monday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	7. Christiiiiine

The rest of the weekend was boring to say the least. I spent it staring at my ceiling and reading. So I was actually kind of excited to go to school. At least it would be something to do. I went to school on the bus and stared out the window the whole ride. When I walked into the school, I scanned the area for a red hoodie. I saw him across the room and walked over to him. He was wearing his headphones so I tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and shouted, “JEREMY!” 

“Shhh!” I shushed him and took off his headphones. “Sorry. Dude I texted you like a million times, I thought you died or something.” He said still kind of loud but bearable.

“My dad took my phone.”

“I thought you said he wasn’t going to ground you?” He said in a mocking tone. “I said I didn’t think he was going to ground me. I guess I was wrong.”

“So just no phone? Not too bad.” 

“Wrong. No technology at all.” His face fell. “But, what about the new game I preordered? It’s supposed to come tomorrow! Did he say how long?”

“I doubt I’ll be ungrounded by tomorrow.” He frowned. “Well are we still allowed to hang out?” 

“Yeah but it has to be at my house.” He groaned. “No offense dude but your house is boring. Especially with no video games.”

“So are we just not going to hang out while I’m grounded because my house is ‘boring’?” He pondered this. “Well, you could sneak out…” I shook my head. “No way.” 

“C’mon, live a little!”

“Well if I sneak out, I won’t be living because my dad will kill me.” Then the bell rang and we argued on the way to first period. I felt a light tapping on my shoulder on the way to class. I spun around and saw Christine. “Hey Chris!” I was totally over my crush on her and we bacame friends. “Hey, where are you two heading? I’ll walk with you.” I looked at Michael to make sure he was okay with it. He was never close with her, mainly because he was sick of me talking about her constantly. Now that I was friends with her, I wanted them to be friends too. I feel like they’d get along if they tried. He didn’t protest so we walked to class as a trio. 

“So what were you guys talling about?” She asked. “Well I got myself grounded and Michael is trying and failing to convince me to sneak over to his house because my house is ‘boring’.” I knew Christine would take my side. She had always been an avid rule follower. Sometimes to the point it was annoying. “Well… I mean...Why not?” I stopped in my tracks. “What? You’re telling me that you think I should break a rule? Who are you and where is Christine?” She giggled nervously. “Oh stop it. I break rules sometimes.” We were right outside the classroom so I said to her, “We will continue this conversation later. Bye Chris!” 

Michael and I walked into the classroom and sat in our usual spots near the back. I saw the teacher glare at him, remembering what happened Friday. Michael didn’t say anything to Christine. When he was around me or his moms, Michael would not shut up, but when he was around people he didn’t know that well, you have to force him to speak. I know it’s part of the social anxiety but sometimes I feel like he’s not making an effort. I decided to talk to him about it. We had a few minutes before class started still. 

“Why won’t you talk to Christine?” He didn’t say anything. “Dude I’m serious. She’s actually really cool once you get to know her.” 

“I’m sure she is.” He responded with an attitude. “What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.” He said. “Why are you getting all moody with me?”

“Because all you ever talk about is Christine! Just shut up already! We all know you haven’t really gotten over her!” He looked hurt and I wanted to do something. I could see his eyes filling up with tears through his smudged glasses. He got up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and left. I was shocked. At this point the class had already started and the teacher was talking. I needed to go see what’s wrong. It couldn’t all be because he thought I still liked Christine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be special!


	8. Michael in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is just a sad gay in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Michael Pov for ya.

** _Michael POV_ **

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears as I yelled at him. “We all know you haven’t really gotten over her!” I hated crying. Jeremy just sat there, probably not knowing what the hell to do. I had to get out of here. I stood up and told the teacher I was going to the bathroom. I couldn’t help the crack in my voice. She didn’t seem to notice and gave me permission. I practically ran to the bathroom, not wanting to be seen like this. I locked myself in a stall and couldn’t control myself. I sobbed. I was a pretty loud crier too so I hoped that no one would come in. 

Why did I have to be so selfish and stupid? Jeremy is allowed to have other friends. I would just rather he didn’t. No don’t think that! What if he gets closer to Christine and forgets about me? All the shit we went through down the drain. He wants to know why I won’t talk to her? I won’t talk to her because maybe he won’t hang out with her anymore if he thinks I hate her. I don’t actually hate her. She seems like a nice girl but she will not take Jeremy away from me. Not again. I knew Jeremy would try to come to comfort me. I didn’t know whether I wanted that or not. I just wanted to go home. I contemplated going to the nurse but then she would call my mom and she would get worried and come home and I really just needed to be alone. 

Why was I like this? Can’t I just be a normal high school boy who wasn’t in love with his best friend who was clearly straight? I took off my tear stained glasses and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I heard the bathroom door open and I jumped. I tried to be quiet but I was snifiling. Was it Jeremy?

I heard a knock on the stall door. “I-I’m in here.” I said shakily. Anyone could tell that I was crying. “Are you okay in there?” Oh no. It was Rich. He was a little more bearable after the Squip thing but our personalities just didn’t sync. I couldn’t bring myself to like someone who had bullied me for years. “Y-yeah I’m f-fine.” I would’ve done anything to just get him away. “Michael, is that you?” Just go away! “N-no.” I lied unconvincingly. “Don’t lie to me.” I sighed. “Fine it’s Michael. Just go away.” I sounded a lot more confident than I felt. “Open the door.” 

“No. Just please leave me alone!” The tears started again. “Whatever’s got you like this, you gotta talk about it man.” He was right but I was sure as hell not talking to him. Why did he care anyway? I’m just a loser in the bathroom. “Please open the door. I know we don’t really get along but I really am sorry for being a dick, okay?” He sounded sincere. I contemplated talking to him. No stop it! I will not talk to Rich!

“Michael Mell, open the door. We will talk about your feelings whether you like it or not!” I was sick of arguing with him. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I opened the stall door. He softened, looking at just how much of a mess I was. My eyes were puffy, my nose was runny, my sleeves were covered in tears as was my face. I was sitting on the floor. I knew it was gross but it was where I belonged. He sat next to me on the bathroom floor. “What happened?” he asked softly. “I’m just an awful person.” I cried even harder. God why did I have to be such a wuss? “Shh no you’re not. Did something happen with Jeremy?” 

“I c-can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?” 

“I c-can’t live like this.” He seemed genuinely worried. “Michael you have so much to live for.” 

“No I don’t. H-He’s only friends with me because he feels b-bad for me.” 

“No he does not. He loves you.” 

“He likes Christine more.” I said mockingly. “No he does not. When Jeremy and I hang out, all he talks about is you. I don’t remember the last time he mentioned her.” That made me feel a little bit better, but I still wasn’t convinced. “I c-can’t pretend anymore. I l-love him.” I was expecting him to look shocked but he didn’t. “I know.”

“How do you know? I-I haven’t told anyone.” he smiled. “It is so painfully obvious. I see the way you look at him.” Was I that obvious? I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it. If Rich noticed, did Jeremy?

“Did you tell him?”

“No. You need to.” 

“I can’t tell him! He’ll abandon me and I can’t keep doing this alone. I can’t be alone.” I had been trying to be composed before that but I just broke down. “Shh shh, you are not alone. Jeremy would never abandon you.”

“He already has!” 

“That wasn’t his fault and you know it!” He raised his voice and I cowered. I hid my face in my hands. I was so pathetic. Just a pitiful child. “I kn-know! I’m sorry. I just c-can’t stop thinking about it! He j-just thinks I’m a loser! He told me that!” 

“He wasn’t controlling his actions. You don’t know what it’s like to not be able to think or do anything you want. Whenever I would do something he wouldn’t like, he would zap me. It’s awful. Jeremy had to, and I promise he didn’t mean anything he said to you.” 

“I can’t get it out of my head! Whenever I have bad dreams, it’s him. Telling me I’m a loser, that I don’t deserve to live.” 

“You do deserve to live and you are not a loser! You have got to be one of the coolest guys I have ever met.” I felt my cheeks heat up. “Y-you don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do. You don’t know how lucky you are.” I didn’t feel very lucky. I heard the bell and knew I had missed all of first period. “I-I’m sorry. You missed class because of me.” He put a hand on my shoulder. “Stop apologizing. I could have just left you, but I didn’t. I don’t give a fuck that I missed class. I just care that you’re okay.” I definately felt a lot better after talking to Rich. I told him I wanted some alone time and he left. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some steaminess in Heere

  


** _BAck to your regularly scheduled JEremy_ **

  


The teacher wouldn’t let me go to the bathroom so I had to wait until the first period ended. I had gym next and I honestly didn’t mind skipping. I had to see if Michael was okay. He hadn’t come back so I was wondering if he went home. After the bell rang I went into the men's bathroom. He was sitting on the ground in one of the stalls and the door was open. He had obviously been crying. “Michael! Are you okay?” He looked up at me. “J-Jeremy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things I was just upset and please don’t hate me.” Tears were streaming down his face. “Shh Michael it’s fine. I could never hate you.” I hugged him and we stayed like that for a while. I would’ve stayed like that forever but we eventually pulled apart. “D-do you wanna talk about it?” I asked hesitantly. 

  


“I-I think I’m good. Rich actually came in here and we talked for a while.” That kind of hurt. I was supposed to be the one to comfort him. I’m the best friend. Who did he think he was, coming to steal my best friend? “R-Rich?” Was all I could get out. I had to stop thinking like this. Michael was his own person. He could have other friends if he wanted. It was just a weird feeling. I didn’t think I was the jealous type. “Yeah he uh came in and we talked and stuff.”

  


“I thought you didn’t like Rich.”

  


“I didn’t. Now I do, well I mean I don’t hate him anymore.”

  


“I’m sorry if I said something to upset you.” he frowned. “It wasn’t your fault. I just overreacted. Wait, what class do you have?” I shrugged. “Just gym. I don’t care about skipping it.”

  


“No, you need to go to class. I don’t need you to get in more trouble for me.” I smiled at him.“Says the guy who was just trying to convince me to sneak out of the house.” He gave me a small smile. “It’s not my fault your house sucks.” I chuckled and he joined in. It seems I have successfully cheered him up. 

  


We joked around in the bathroom for the rest of the period and then the bell rang. “Well we should probably head to class.” I said and stood up. My left leg had fallen asleep so I wiggled it around a little to try to bring back the feeling in it. Michael got up too. We had each others schedules memorized by now and I know Michael had Algebra and he wasn’t doing well in that class. I had French and I kind of needed the credits from that class to graduate so it would be best not to skip. “Jeremy?” Michael asked as we were about to exit the bathroom. I turned to face him. “What’s up buddy?”

  


“Thanks for being my friend.” why did everything he did have to be so cute? I blushed. “No problem.” I muttered and we went our separate ways. I was smiling to myself as I walked to French. 

  


“What are you so happy about?” Chloe walked up to me out of nowhere. I flinched slightly. “Nothin’.” 

  


“What happened? You are not normally this cheerful. Especially in the morning.” She looked skeptical, like she thought I was hiding something. “I guess I just had a good morning.” 

  


“What made this morning so good? Could it be a certain boy…” What did she know? “What are you talking about?” 

  


“Oh come on! It is so painfully obvious. Everyone knows you have the hots for Mell.” I stopped walking and shushed her. “Who told you?” I whispered. She looked confused. “Nobody told me. I figured it out myself.” Was I really that obvious? If Chloe noticed, did Micheal? 

  


“Does Michael know?” 

  


“I’d assume not because you two aren’t together yet.” Not going to lie, that yet made me hopeful. I left Chloe behind and went to class. Who did she mean by everyone? Her definition of everyone is probably a lot different than mine. If Michael did figure it out who would he tell? He obviously didn’t tell me so who else would he tell? He did say he talked to Rich earlier. Maybe he told him something. I decided to ask Rich. 

  


I spent French waiting for French to end. After the bell rang, I saw Rich in the hallway. “Rich!” He looked at me and walked over. “Jeremy!” I decided to cut to the chase. “When you talked to Michael earlier, did he say anything about me?” He looked surprised by my urgentness. “I am not at liberty to say anything.” 

  


“C’mon Rich. I won’t tell him that you told me.” 

  


“I can’t do that. I think he trusts me now and all of that will be thrown away if I tell you. Why do you need to know so badly anyway?” 

  


“So there is a chance that I may have a minor crush on him-” 

  


“Awesome! Do you want me to set you guys up or something?” 

  


“Can I continue?” I asked, irritated by his interruption. He nodded and I continued. “Like I said, I may have a  _ minor  _ crush on him and Chloe said that everyone knows about it and I don’t know if that means Michael knows about it and I know he talked to you earlier and I wanted to know if he mentioned anything.” 

  


“Well I can tell you one thing, he is absolutely oblivious. That is all I’m telling you. Now scram nerd!” He said the last part playfully and walked away. I walked to english contemplating what Rich said. How is Michael oblivious if everyone knew. How did everyone know in the first place? I didn’t tell anyone. Well I just told Rich, but Chloe didn’t know that.

  


After english, I had lunch and I was pretty excited to see Michael. I was going to see if he knew by just dropping hints. I wasn’t going to say it outright. I got to the cafeteria before him and I just contemplated on how to bring it up naturally. 'so Michael apparently everyone knows that I have a crush on you and I wanted to know if you'd heard.' Nope that was terrible. I didn't have time to think of another idea because Michael was walking towards me. "Hey Jer." He messed up my hair and sat next to me. I blushed. He didn't seem to notice. “Hey uh Michael, Chloe told me there were some uh rumours going around...about us.” He smiled at me. “You mean other than the fact that we’re gay for each other? I don’t think I’ve heard them.” People have been saying we’re gay for each other since middle school. If only he was gay for me because I definately am gay for him. This is one of those rare occasions where the rumors were somewhat right. “Oh yeah I’m not really sure what she was talking about so I just wanted to see if you knew anything.” I was such a wimp. 

  


“So what are you doing after school?”

  


“Absolutely nothing.” I replied with a frown. At least there was something to do at school. Without technology I might as well stare at a wall. How the hell was I supposed to jack off without technology? Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination. He sighed. “Do you want me to come over?” I smiled. “You’ll deal with the boredom?” 

  


“I guess if it’ll make you stop whining.” 

  


“I was not whining!” I replied in a very high pitched voice. “You are getting awfully defensive there Jer.” He said with a smirk. “Because you are telling lies about me.” My voice cracked like crazy. Why can’t I just sound normal? “Whatever you say Jeremy.” we argued about this for about a minute until Rich sat next to me. We paused and looked at him because he usually sat with Jake. “You two can continue your little gay argument.” 

  


“What are you doing here?” I asked him. “Just hangin out with my two favorite gays.” I ignored that statement. “I thought you sat with Jake? Did you guys get in a fight or something?” He looked over towards Jake with a frown. “We may have gotten in a small disagreement…” I really didn’t feel like dealing with his drama today but I was gonna have to. I sighed. “What happened?” He went into full detail of their entire argument and Michael and I listened, pretending to be interested in their petty argument. Finally the bell rang and Michael and I got up to leave. “Thanks guys.” 

  


“No problem.” Michael replied and we carried on with our day. Nothing interesting really happened the rest of the day. Michael saw me outside after school and asked me if I wanted a ride home. “We’re gonna stop for frozen yogurt first.” 

  


“That’s fine with me.” I got into his car and buckled my seatbelt. Michael turned up the radio and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Please focus on the road.” I told him. He ignored me and started to sing along to the song. It was Bob Marley so there was no stopping him. He is so adorable. I tried my best not to stare at him the whole ride. We got to Pinkberry and got out of the car. 

  


“So what flavor are going to get?” Michael asked. “You know what flavor I’m getting. I get it all the time.” 

  


“Yeah I know. Why don’t you try something new?” Michael asked as we walked towards the entrance. “Because, what if I don’t like it and I waste my money on some gross flavor?”

  


“If you don’t like it, I’ll eat it.” We got in the shop and grabbed cups. I got my usual strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and Michael got mango with like 50 different toppings. Michael graciously offered to pay and we sat to eat our yogurt. “mmm this is really good. Are you sure you don’t want to try it?” Michael asked, licking his spoon clean. “I-I’m sure.” I responded weakly, taking a small bite of my frozen yogurt. He took another bite and moaned. “Mmm so good.” I knew he was trying to convince me to try his yogurt but the moaning and the spoon licking was turning me on a little. By the time he finished his frozen yogurt, I had a full on boner. Awesome. I pulled down my shirt to try to conceal it and walked to the car.

  


“So do you want me to come over?” Michael asked as he climbed in. Did I want him to come over if I had a uh situation? What if he noticed? That would be so embarassing. I just needed to masturbate in peace. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I said sheepishly. “Are you sure?”

  


“Yeah I mean you’d just complain that you’re bored the whole time.” He mumbled a “fair enough” and dropped me off at my house. “See ya tomorrow Micha.” I said as I climbed out of the car. I practically ran into the house and closed the door behind me. I was just about to finally get some alone time when my dad turned around on the couch. “Jeremy?” I groaned and walked back to where he was. I made sure to pull down my shirt slightly to hide the bulge in my pants. “Yes dad?” I asked anxiously. “You can calm down. I just want to talk to you. I feel like we aren’t very close.” Can we not have this conversation while I’m hard? “O-okay. Can we talk about this later dad? I kind of have a ton of homework so..” I said, making up some excuse to leave. “Oh yeah I’m sure. Go ahead son.”    
  


I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest. I unzipped my jeans and sighed with relief. I slipped than off and looked down. I couldn’t watch porn so I had to use my imagination. What should I imagine? I closed my eyes and started touching myself through my boxers. I imagined it was Michael touching me. I opened my eyes and grabbed some lotion from my nightstand. I took of my boxers and rubbed my hands together to try to warm up the lotion. I closed my eyes again and put my hand on my dick. I sighed at the contact. I started to move my hand up and down slowly. I could already feel the pressure building up. I sped up a little and tried to imagine something. The only thing that came to mind was Michael. I thought back to me walking in on him the last time we hung out. God he looked so hot. I let out a small moan. His hands were moving up and down on me. He started to suck me off. I was so close. Just a little more-"Michael!" I moaned way too loud as I came. My dad had to have heard that. 

  


I grabbed a tissue and cleaned myself off and put my pants back on. Just as I was buttoning my jeans, I heard a knock on the door. My face was probably redder than Michael's hoodie. "C-come in." I stuttered. He opened the door. "I uh heard some shouting up here and wanted to see if everything was alright." 

  


"Yeah everything's fine." I couldn't think of an excuse. 'sorry dad I was just masturbating to my best friend I'll try to be quieter next time.' God I'm such an idiot. “Are you sure?” 

  


“Y-yeah” I squeaked. “You know you can tell me anything Jeremy.” 

  


“Yeah I know.” Please just leave. “Okay then.” He left and I laid down on my bed. Why do I have to be like this? I wish I was more confident. If I was, I could just walk up to Michael and tell him, ‘bro, I like you as more than a friend.’ but I can’t do that. I’m too much of a wuss. I regret not having Michael come over. I got my school bag and took out my homework. I took an unnecessarily long time to get everything out. 

  


I tried to do my homework but I just couldn’t concentrate. I couldn’t put on music without technology. I groaned and laid back down. There was no point attempting to do my homework if I can’t concentrate. I didn’t bother putting my stuff away and closed my eyes. 


	10. Dinner

“Jeremy!” I slowly opened my eyes. “Jeremy! Dinner!” I winced at the loud noise. “I’m coming!” I meant to shout it but my voice was hoarse and quiet. I hated my voice when I just woke up. I stretched my twig-like legs and arms. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:27pm. Why are we having dinner so early? We usually didn’t have dinner until later unless...No we can’t. My dad would have told me. We only had dinner early if we had guests over. Who the hell would be over for dinner? 

I went to the bathroom before heading downstairs and saw that my hair was a mess from my nap. I tried to comb it a little but there was no use. It just did what it wanted. I went downstairs and I was right. We did have a guest over. There was a tall man in a suit and a smaller woman wearing a dress with flowers on it. Who are these people? “Jeremy! Finally you’re down here. I’d like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. I’m sure you know their daughter Chloe.” The adults moved aside and Chloe moved into sight. She was wearing a pink blouse with a short flowy skirt. “Why are they here?” I asked. I didn’t really care if it was rude. I just wanted a quiet evening to myself. My dad gave me a stern look. “I work with Mr. Valentine and he and his family came over so we could discuss some business.” 

I sighed and sat in my usual chair in the dining room. I rested my head on the table. “What are we eating?” I asked my dad. “I made meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes.” I tried to refrain from making a disgusted face but I failed. My dad chuckled nervously. “Oh calm down Jeremy. My cooking isn’t that bad.” 

Flash forward ten minutes later and we’re all sitting in the dining room. It felt weird. I don’t remember the last time we had guests over for dinner. My dad placed the food on the table and everyone started to grab food. My dad saw that I wasn’t getting anything so he shoveled a ton of food on my plate. I gave it a poke with my fork and I could feel myself becoming nauseous. My dad and Chloe’s dad were talking about business and everyone else was just eating quietly. Well I was just staring at my food. I was not eating that. He should know by now how picking I am. How does Michael’s mom know this but not my own father? 

“So how’s school?” Chloe’ s dad asked me out of nowhere. “Oh um i-it’s fine I guess.” He nodded. I was seriously intimidated by this dude. He looked so profesional. I felt very underdressed for the occasion in my jeans, a t-shirt, and cardigan. “Are you thinking about college yet?” I was not prepared for this question. “Umm I g-guess k-kinda. You know I think I wanna go somewhere c-close by.” 

“Chloe was looking at Ivy League schools. We were thinking Dartmouth is nice. Of course I’m biased.” He bragged and chuckled pompously. I really don’t like this guy. I looked at Chloe, who was sitting next to me. She did not seem on board with this discussion. I looked down at my plate and poked at my food. When will this hell on earth be over? After twenty more minutes of this, I excused myself and went to my room. 

Not long after I plopped on my bed, I heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” I shouted, expecting my dad to come tell me to socialize. The door opened but it was not my dad. Chloe walked into my room. “It is so boring down there and your dad said it was fine if I hung out up here.” I sat up and she sat on my chair to my desk. “Y-yeah that’s cool.” She pulled out her phone and was in her own little world. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular. “Damn it!” Chloe yelled and I shot up. “Wh-what’s wrong?” She groaned. “My phone died. Do you have a charger I could borrow?” I pointed to my vacant phone charger in the wall. “Go ahead. It’s not like i’m using it anyway.” That sounded super emo. “Jeez. Why are you so grumpy?” Chloe asked, plugging her phone in.

“It’s just my dad. He grounded me from technology so I’ve been bored out of my mind.” She looked interested. “What’d you do?” 

“I got a detention.” 

“What did you do to get a detention?” She asked impatiently. “I just chewed gum in chem. I only got a detention cus Michael got one and he was in a bad mood about it.” 

“Aww how cute. When are you going to ask him out already?” I stared incredulously at her. “Oh don’t play dumb. Your little crush is so obvious.” She added when she noticed my face. “I am not going to ask out Michael.” 

“Why not? You’d be cute together.” I felt my cheeks heating up. “He doesn’t like me like that. He’d reject me and it would just ruin our friendship.”

“How are you both so oblivious?” She was looking at me like I was stupid. Chloe had a habit of looking down on everyone. “What?”

“He obviously likes you back! I see the way he looks at you.” 

“He does not like me. I just have to accept that we’ll only ever be friends.” I frowned and Chloe put her phone down. "You need to talk to him. Even in the slight chance that he doesn't like you back, it won't ruin your friendship. He'll be glad you told him." Why am I talking to Chloe of all people about this? 

"I guess. We don't usually talk about our feelings and shit though. He'll think I'm weird." She laughed. "He already knows you're weird. Do you really think he would leave you just because you have feelings?" She had a good point. Maybe I should tell Michael. First I should probably tell him that I'm into dudes in general. I still don't know what I am. I mean I think I'm into girls but no straight guy jerks off to his MALE best friend. Maybe I'm bi like Rich. Yeah I think I am. I mean bi means you like males and females and I definitely do. It's decided! I am bisexual! Oh god. I'll have to tell my dad. I know Michael will be okay with it. 

"Hello. Earth to Jeremy." Chloe said, waving a hand impatiently in front of my face. "Wh-what?" I snapped back to reality. "I said something and you like totally ignored me." 

"Sorry I was just thinking and I just figured something out. I think I should tell Michael." She smiled. "There's a good boy." I blushed deeply. She ruffled my hair and went back to her phone. 

"C-Chloe?" she looked up. "Yes?" She asked in an annoyed voice. "Thank you." Her expression softened. "No problem. Everyone does say I'm the therapist friend." I doubt that. About an hour later of us just sitting in a comfortable silence, my dad knocked on the door saying that Chloe had to go home. "Bye. See you at school!" 

"Bye Jeremy!" She hugged me and left. That was wild. I never really liked Chloe. She always seemed really full of herself but maybe she’s not so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Fucking In the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut so beware.

The next day, Michael wasn’t at school. I couldn’t call him to ask why so I asked my dad if I could go to Michael’s after school. “It’s fine but I will hear from Michael’s moms if you were on technology.” 

“Ok thanks dad!” I dropped my school bag off at home and walked over to Michael’s. I used to walk over to his house all the time but ever since he got a car, I didn’t have to walk. I got to his house and saw that the only car in the driveway was his. I had my own key so I just walked right in. No one was in the living room but that was expected as Michael spent most of his time in the basement. I opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. “Mom I told you I’m fine-Oh Jeremy! What are you doing here?” Michael was sitting in his bean bag in his hoodie and Mario boxers, playing video games with his headphones on. 

"I just stopped by to check on you. You weren't at school today." He paused his game and took off his headphones. “Yeah I wasn’t feeling great. Your dad let you come over?” His hoodie sleeves has been rolled up but he just pulled them down. “Yeah he said he’d hear about it from your moms if I was on technology though.” He chuckled nervously. “You didn’t have to check on me. I’m fine”

“You don’t sound fine. What’s up?” I asked, concerned. “I-it’s nothing. Just not feeling well.” Something was up. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his arm. “You know you can tell me anything.” He looked at my hand and I wondered if I was making him uncomfortable. We have always been pretty close. We weren’t afraid of showing affection but maybe this time I crossed the line. I moved my hand and blushed. “I-I know. I just-This isn’t really the kind of thing you talk about to your best friend ya know?” What was bothering him? “Okay I won’t make you talk about it. Just know that I’m here for you.” I looked in his eyes meaningfully. “I actually have something I need to tell you.” I said, gaining confidence. I had to do it at some point. 

“Go ahead bro.” I hadn’t said it out loud and what if he thinks it’s weird. I can’t chicken out. “I-I’m bi.” I said quietly. I shouldn’t be embarrassed by this. Just be confident. “That’s awesome Jeremy!” Michael said and pulled me into a hug. I was suddenly very aware that Michael wasn’t wearing pants. Stop it! Just enjoy his company. “Thank you for telling me. I will always support you Jer.” He said when we broke apart. I smiled at his cute nickname for me. “Thank you Micha.” I used an equally cute nickname. “So uh what do you want to do now?” Michael asked. “I don’t know. I could just watch you play.” I said, referencing to the video game he had been playing. “Are you allowed to?” He asked with a smirk. “Oh shut up. I’ m not gonna be playing and my dad doesn’t need to know.” 

“I’ll allow it but don’t blame me when you get in trouble.” He grabbed the controller and unpaused his game. I shuffled closer to him and rested my head on his arm. I saw him smile when he felt me next to him. I internally squealed at his dorky smile. Why did he have to be so cute? I wasn’t really watching the screen, I was looking at his face. His face would get all scrunched up whenever he was focusing. Every once in a while he’d yell in celebration and scare the shit out of me. “Micha?” 

“Yes?” he answered, still looking at the screen. “Do you like me?” He paused the game and looked at me. “What?” I asked when he just kept looking at me. “Jeremy, do you really think I don’t like you?” I looked away but Michael pulled my face to look at him. “I-I don’t know-”

“Jeremy. I wouldn’t be friends with you if I didn’t like you. You are the best thing in my life. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. Please don’t ever think I don’t like you.” I honestly was on the brink of tears. What did I ever do to deserve him? “Why are you crying?” He asked. “I-I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” God I’m such a wuss. “I could say the say the same about you.” I was full on crying now. “Shh it’s okay.” Michael said and wrapped me in a hug. We are so gay but I love it. If anyone who didn’t know us saw this, they’d think we were together. He moved his hands up and down my back and I snuggled into his hoodie. I wanted to stay like this forever. He was so warm. I smiled even though I was crying. “It’s okay Jer” He whispered comforting words in my ear while we hugged. It felt good. Physically and emotionally. He started to pet my hair and I moaned involuntarily. He didn’t say anything about it and kept playing with my hair, tugging on it every now and then and sending waves of pleasure through me. 

“You have a sensitive scalp.” He said after a while. I blushed. “I know.” I had a boner at this point and was very conscious of the fact that it was pressed on his bare leg. He could probably feel it and wasn’t saying anything, which I was grateful for. “I wonder what else about you is sensitive.” He said quietly. Now it might just be my perverted teenage mind, but that is not something friends say to each other. Not that I was complaining. He kept one of his hands in my hair and used the other to explore me. His hand found a sweet spot on my back and I gasped. I heard him chuckle. “So sensitive.” He kept rubbing into that spot and I was getting harder. I was subconsciously grinding against his leg but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. I was too horny to process what that meant. I just needed more. I started touching his chest, slipping my hands under his hoodie and he wasn't wearing a shirt under it. He tugged on my hair, harder than ever and I let out a loud moan. “Fuck Jeremy.” Michael gasped, which somehow turned me on even more. I looked up at him and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

He looked at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. He wanted this as much as I did. I adjusted myself so our lips connected. Michael stopped touching me for a second, shocked by this new kind of contact. I panicked for a slight second, thinking I went too far, but he soon reciprocated. This whole experience was very new to both of us, as we were both very inexperienced, but we sure tried our best. I tugged at the bottom of his hoodie, signalling that I wanted him to take it off. He broke the kiss and looked at me, this time the look in his eyes were different. They were concerned, panicked. “Are we doing this?” He asked, breathing pretty heavily due to our passionate smooch. “I-I mean, I’m down if you are.” I said, not wanting to let him know how much I wanted this. Just then, we heard a knock on the basement door and we scrambled apart. I pulled my shirt down to hide my obvious boner.

"Michael?" His mom said as she walked down the stairs. "How are-Jeremy! What a pleasant surprise!" 

"H-hi." I replied sheepishly. It's not like your son and I were just making out or anything. It was probably obvious. Our lips were swollen from kissing and our hair was a mess. “Just wanted to check on my Mikey. Are you feeling any better?” He blushed. “Yeah I’m feeling better now.” 

“That’s good. Why are you two acting so weird?” Damn she noticed. “W-weird?” My voice cracked. She sighed. “Do I wanna know?” Michael and I looked at each other. “I’ll take that as a no. Please don’t do anything illegal.” She said and left me and Michael alone. Where do we go from here? 

“Sooo…” I said, looking at the ground. “Do you wanna um continue?” Michael asked awkwardly. I looked at him. “More than anything.” I connected our lips again and my hands started to explore him. My hands slipped under his hoodie once more and I felt his bare skin. He shivered at the contact. My hands were probably cold. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned into the kiss. Michael tugged at my cardigan and I shrugged out of it. His hands were pulling on my hair, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He pushed me down on the floor gently. I never knew he was this dominant. He removed one of his hands from my hair and slipped it under my t-shirt. It felt like he was trying to touch every inch of me. It felt so good. His hand dropped lower and started to fiddle with the button on my jeans. I broke the kiss. I caught my breath for a bit. “Are we still doing this?” I asked while panting. We smirked. “I’m down if you are.” He said, repeating my earlier statement. I smiled and kissed him again. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and I shimmied of them the best I could with Michael on top of me. He pulled up my shirt and we had to stop kissing for a moment so I could get it over my head. Before we resumed, I tugged his hoodie up so he could take it off. We were both in our boxers at this point. We resumed our kiss and I could feel his boner pressing against mine. I grinded against it, trying to get some friction. I was moaning a lot at this point but Michael seemed to enjoy it. He noticed me frantically moving my hips and started to palm me through my boxers. I arched my back in pleasure. I was painfully hard and any type of contact sent pleasure through my body. I moaned really loud and he smiled. He started to trail his kisses down my jaw. “Mm that feels good Micha don’t stop.” I whined. 

He started to kiss and suck on my neck, while still rubbing me and it was almost too much. He moved down my body, somehow hitting every sensitive spot. I was moaning and whining under his touch. He reached his hand into my boxers and I gasped. He paused. “God you’re such a bottom Jer.” I blushed and he chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s hot.” He reassured me and made me blush even harder. He kissed me further down and reached the waistband of my boxers. I was breathing very heavily. He grabbed the waistband with his teeth while looking at me with seductive eyes. He pulled them down slowly and it drove me crazy. When he finally pulled them all the way down, he gave my dick an experimental lick. I moaned loudly. He took that as encouragement and took me in his mouth. "So good Micha." I moaned out and he bobbed his head up and down. I grabbed his hair and tugged. He moaned on my dick. And I tried my best not to fuck his throat. "Fuck! How are you so good at this?" I cried out. He pulled his mouth away and took off his own boxers. He stroked his dick a couple times. "Please Micha!" I needed him. "Please what, baby boy?" I shivered at the pet name. "F-fuck me." I moaned out. I just wanted him inside me. I've never had anything inside me before. This was all new to me but I knew I wanted to do it with Michael. "We gotta prep you first okay baby?" He said in a caring voice and I nodded. 

"I'll be right back, I have to get some lube. I don't have any condoms but you're clean, right?" I nodded again and he went to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He came back and put some on his fingers. "I'll warm it up first." He rubs his hands together to warm up the liquid. "If I ever hurt you or do something you don't like, just tell me to stop, okay?" He sounded so careful. I nodded. He put his index finger near my hole. “Ready?” 

“Y-yes.” He pushed his finger in and I could not describe the feeling. It felt weird. It was kind of painful at first. I gasped. “Shhh it’s okay baby.” He said as he slowly pushed his finger in and out. After a little while the pain subsided and it felt pretty good. “M-More Micha.” I moaned as I arched my back to try to get as much of him in me as possible. He inserted another finger and started to move faster. He suddenly curled his fingers and hit a spot that brought tears of pleasure to my eyes. “Fuck! Right there!” I groaned. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. “Micha, I’m gonna-” I started to say as I felt a warm feeling below. He pulled his fingers out and I whined. “Please.” He got the lube and poured more on his hands. “Not yet baby. You’re so good for me.” His voice was so hot. He rubbed the lube on his dick and leaned to kiss me. This kiss was different. It was gentle yet lustful. He pulled away quickly and spread my legs. He paused and looked at me, making me feel self-conscious. “You’re so pretty Jeremy.” He kissed me again and pressed his dick to my hole. “I’m gonna put it in, okay baby boy?”

“Yes ple-Oh fuck!” He put it in and took me totally off gaurd. “Are you okay?” he asked, worried. “Yeah just-surprised me. Keep going.” is all I could get out. He started going in and out very slowly. “Faster Michael.” He picked up the pace and I started to move with him. I needed him. I felt the warm feeling build up again. “I’m gonna cum Micha!” I whined. “Mmm me too baby. Let’s do it together.” He pulled out and we both came on our stomachs. We were breathing very heavily. “I-I’ll go get sometthing to clean up.” I said and awkwardly got up and went into the bathroom to get a towel. I ran it over some water and brought it out. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened. I just had sex with my best friend. After we cleaned up, We put our clothes back on and cuddled on the beanbag. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
